


After School Activities

by AnonymousTowel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Baseball, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Normal High School, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bullying, Drama & Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Gay Keith (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Light Angst, Love Triangles, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Allura/Lotor (Voltron), Minor Lance/Lotor (Voltron), Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Sexuality Crisis, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 10:42:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousTowel/pseuds/AnonymousTowel
Summary: In an attempt to romance the most popular girl in school, Lance pretends to be gay with the least popular boy in school. His plan derails and he finds himself in a comical, bisexual, high school crisis.





	After School Activities

Hunk’s face dropped as soon as the bad news was announced. He squeaked his tennis shoes against the concrete floor, slammed a gym locker shut, and groaned, “Are you kidding me? We have the pacer test again?”

“That’s gotta be the third time this year.” Hunk added dreadfully.

Pidge effortlessly slumped against the bench and shrugged, “I guess so. Don’t worry we’ll get through it.” She pulled out her phone, and paid no attention to the other boys changing inside the locker room. She never really found the boys dressing room bothersome. It never really became a problem. Pidge could care less about annoying high school boys.

Hunk adjusted his headband as he frantically sweat through it, “I think I’m gonna vomit.” 

When Hunk dramatically hunched down to lean against Pidge, Pidge shoved him back on the shoulder. “Gross, no puking.” She slid farther down on the bench to make distance, “And besides, you just have to act like you’re running.” 

“Lance does it all the time.” Pidge added, turning her attention towards Lance with a smile. “Isn’t that right?” 

It took Lance a few seconds to reply, which concerned the two of them. He had completely separated himself from their conversation and stared off into space. Lance wasn’t dressed out for gym class either. His mind was transfixed onto something else. He blankly stood there in front of his wide open locker. 

Lance eventually snapped back to reality when Pidge and Hunk grew uncomfortably close in his peripherals. 

“Sorry. Got distracted.” He bluntly excused himself for dozing off, but the other two weren’t so convinced.

“With what?” Hunk folded his arms across his worn out, sweat-stained tee shirt in suspicion.

“He’s probably fantasizing about the girl’s dressing room.” Pidge huffed, “I bet he’s thinking about Allura right now.” She added suggestively.

He leaned against the lockers and scoffed nonchalantly, “Definitely not.”

As soon as Lance denied the idea, Pidge and Hunk both locked eyes in certainty. Several seconds passed as they awkwardly exchanged glances. Pidge crept closer with a know-it-all grin plastered on her face. “Whatcha’ thinkin’ about?” She jeered at Lance. Hunk could also clearly note that Lance’s cheeks were turning red.

“It’s not that!” Lance tried defending himself, though it served pointless. “Or it wasn’t--”

Lance seemed to have forgotten that Pidge and Hunk’s eyes were practically glued onto him. He distanced himself, staring off at god knows what. Lance’s adam’s apple bobbed as he swallowed uneasily. Without moving in the slightest or making any eye contact with the other two, he forced out, “Do you guys see that kid over there?” 

Silence. With puzzled expressions, Pidge and Hunk clearly didn’t follow.

“Crap,” Lance cursed under his breath and repeatedly snapped his fingers in frustration, “What was his name again?”

Out of curiosity, Hunk carefully peeked his head around the locker to take a look for himself. The locker room was filled with a lot of kids, but there was only one person in Lance’s vision.

It was Keith Kogane.

Hunk immediately retreated and hid behind his locker when Keith glanced upwards at him from his phone. He held onto his chest, slammed his back into the locker, and breathed heavily. “Dude, you mean Keith?”

Keith Kogane was an infamous name at their school. How could Lance forget it so easily? The hot-headed kid was notorious for his suspensions. Out of the entire junior class, Keith Kogane had the worst record of all and didn’t see eye to eye with a single student.

“Hm? The gay one?” Pidge haphazardly peered past Hunk to eye down the lone mullet-kid.

“The one who has no friends?” Pidge dug in deeper, eyes locked onto Keith who was entirely unaware of her staring. She stood unnoticed for a while, glare burning through the boy’s thick-skin. It wasn’t until the light reflected off her glasses, casting a bright, extremely noticeable light in Keith’s general direction. She groaned in annoyance, shoved her hands into her pockets, and joined Hunk in hiding-mode.

“That’s the guy.” Lance muttered while he tied his tennis shoes.

“So…” Hunk awkwardly drew out, “What about him?”

“I just--” Lance started, but stopped for a second to focus on tying his other gym sneaker. Once he finished, he curled his legs up against the bench and scowled. “I just saw some people harassing him today.”

Pidge crossed her arms, “Should we tell an administrator?” 

Lance sighed, kicked his legs back and forth, and stared at the kid in the distance. Moments before gym class had started, Lance overheard multiple classmates taunting Keith to his face. He heard gay slurs, dumb insults, and borderline threats.

But looking at Keith Kogane, he wasn’t distraught whatsoever. He looked grumpy and irritable, but that was what he constantly looked like. None of this seemed to affect Keith.

Lance raised his brows, shrugged his shoulders, and shook his head. “I dunno.”

“Maybe if I see it happen again?” There was a hint of seriousness to Lance’s tone, but obviously not enough for him to take action.

Besides, Lance wasn’t a fan of confrontation.

“I guess that’s fair.” Pidge added.

Their attention and concern on the matter immediately drifted when their classmates started to line up. Hunk’s brown eyes dilated in horror when he came to the realization that it was time to run.

“God help me.” He stayed put, leaning against his own gym locker while Pidge and Lance slumped to the gym doors in defeat. Hunk’s feet refused to move. His legs were frozen and his toes were planted to the ground.

Pidge glared back at him from over her shoulder, “Come on! We gotta go--”

It was a requirement, after all. 

Hunk frantically shook his head, held onto his locker for dear life, and refused to move an inch. At this point, Hunk wasn’t even blinking. His eyes were fully dilated and bloodshot with fear.

“Never!” Hunk shouted in protest while Lance and Pidge began to pry his arms off the locker.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lance was the first one to drop the pacer test. Ignoring the blatantly obvious ‘pace’ aspect of the test, Lance overexerted himself within the first three minutes. He insisted on running faster than any of his peers and ended up being the first to collapse. He face planted onto some mats on the sidelines and waited for the rest of his trio to drop.

He rolled over on his back, chest heaving up and down. Lance’s head was spinning as he incoherently stared at the ceiling lights. He couldn’t stop panting no matter how hard he tried. He was so embarrassingly out of breath and out of shape, he sounded like he was having an asthma attack or an extreme case of bronchitis.

When his friends finally joined him, he wheezed out, “Holy shit!”

“What did--you guys--get?” He rasped out while hyperventilating. His voice sounded so scratchy and hoarse, water would have been a blessing. If his legs hadn’t jellified, he would have rushed to the water fountain. Lance definitely wasn’t moving from that gym mat.

Having just came from the fountain, Pidge rubbed the excess water from her lips, “Fifty.” She added, “The requirement.”

Lance never jolted up so fast in his life. He pushed himself up with his fists and gasped. His jaw instantly dropped in concern. “Fifty was the requirement?!” Panic rushed in. “I stopped at twenty-five.” Anxiously, Lance gripped onto his sweat-drenched hair as he dealt with the realization of failing his test. Since Lance was an athlete, it wouldn’t look too good on his part. The coaches would surely give him shit later.

“Oh jeez,” Hunk rasped out in exhaustion, joining Lance on the floor mat. “Yeah, I stopped at 42.” Hunk at least passed the damn thing. Lance was in a much worse situation, his P.E grade would certainly take some damage.

The pacer test continued as Lance slumped against the mat in disappointment, dreading the grade drop.

“Whoa,” Hunk suddenly blurted, staring up in awe. “Your boy is still going.”

Pidge and Lance both stared up in curiosity. It was Kogane, still running his ass off. His cheeks were flushed red, breath was heaving, muscles were toned, shorts were riding up his thighs, and mullet was dripping beads of sweat. 

Despite looking like a wreck, he was extremely composed while running. Keith had so much adrenaline, he didn’t even look close to crashing.

“The gay kid?” Lance turned his head in confusion, focusing his eyes on the determined boy. Lance couldn’t understand why he was still going. No one their age actually cared about these fitness tests anymore. There was no competition, but Keith was going regardless. Speeding up and down the gym floor without a care in the world. Lance had to admire it.

“Who knew he could run so fast?” Pidge raised her brows in surprise. 

“Running out his feelings, I guess.” Lance scoffed in disbelief.

As soon as they announced lap ninety-nine, the trio waited anxiously. Keith wasn’t letting go, and they were all on the edge of their seats.

“Holy shit.” 

“99?”

“Who gets to 99?”

“That’s literally impossible.” Hunk exclaimed.

Together, the three of them, were losing their shit.

When the pacer test CD’s intense dance music finally cut off, Keith immediately stopped running as if it were nothing. In suspicion, Lance narrowed his ocean blue eyes and watched closely. It shouldn’t have been possible. Here Lance was, completely drained after twenty-five laps. Keith was perfectly fine after a hundred. It wasn’t even human.

Keith furrowed his brow in confusion, lifting his black tee shirt to wipe the sweat from his face. The CD never continued, so he found an isolated wall to lean on instead.

“What’s he--?” Lance scrunched his nose in annoyance, “He’s not even taking a water break? What type of--?”

As Lance was undeniably talking shit, a familiar face intruded, cutting him off abruptly. “Lance. What was your score?” The coach impatiently asked as he gripped onto his clipboard.

Coach Shiro was already fed up with lazy kids trying to cheat their way through P.E. class. Lance was no different. He was the epitome of those lazy kids.

“You’re not gonna like it...” Lance politely crossed his legs, and hoped he wouldn’t be crucified if he told his coach the truth. He avoided all eye contact with Shiro out of pure shame, bit his lip, and tensed like a rock.

“He only made twenty-five.” Pidge carelessly blurted out, earning a surprised snicker from Shiro.

“Twenty-five? And you’re playing baseball for me?” Shiro’s actual disappointment was camouflaged by a complacent grin plastered on his face.

Pestering Lance came before anything.

“I may want to rethink your spot, after all--” Shiro added suggestively, that cocky grin on his face was at least a little reassuring. Lance felt somewhat secure about his placement on the team. Shiro had too big of a heart to drop Lance. At least he thought.

“Shh!” Lance shushed and denied Shiro’s suggestion. He actively distanced himself and diverted all his attention to someone else. It was what Lance had his eyes on all hour long.

Lance had no time for Shiro’s criticism as he watched Allura from across the gym in a stalkerly fashion. She even looked beautiful when she was covered in sweat. Her long white hair was tied up in a messy bun, her activewear clung to the body in all the right places, and her long legs glistened under the lights.

Lance swallowed nervously, watching the cheerful girl approach Kogane of all people.

“What’s Allura doing?”

“Why is she talking to Keith?”

“What is she saying?” 

“Why are they so close?”

Lance rapid fired questions that neither Hunk, Pidge, or Shiro had time to respond to. Lance was actively throwing a jealous fit right in front of his closest friends. He was desperate to know why Allura was smiling so wide, giggling so innocently, and reaching for Keith’s hand.

“Wha--?!” Lance shrieked and vigorously pushed himself off the gym floor.

Pidge rapidly grabbed a hold of Lance’s leg and yanked him back to the ground before he could do anything stupid. While Lance was holding his leg and groaning in pain, Pidge took grasp on the situation. “Chill. I think she’s just helping him up.”

“No one ever talks to him!” Lance pursed his lips and pouted, “Why the hell is he getting so much of her attention?”

His jealousy was scorching hot. Lance was someone who’d melt whenever Allura exchanged glances with him. He had the most inconvenient, unhealthy high school crush on her.

“Is it cause he’s gay?” Hunk shrugged his shoulders and mindlessly threw out the idea.

Lance’s head snapped back at a 90 degree angle in sudden interest. His eyes were fully dilated, and his lips were parted in confusion.

“What?” 

Hunk’s face flushed in embarrassment as he stammered, “W-well aren’t straight girls just naturally attracted to gay guys?”

“What?” Lance snorted in disbelief, “When was that established?”

Pidge clicked her tongue and shook her head in protest. “No, this was never--”

“It’s true, you know.” The thickness of Shiro’s voice sent shivers down all of their spines. Shiro spoke with a chilling whisper. He was fully aware that this was a conversation he shouldn’t be having with these kids, yet he took the risk anyway.

“Shiro…” Lance furrowed his brows in hesitation. 

The group of kids were mesmerized by Shiro’s wisdom.

He had to say, it was a question that lingered in his head ever since he joined the baseball team. “Shiro, are you gay?” 

“Well, Lance, us teachers do have a life outside of school.” Shiro hummed and turned his attention back towards his clipboard. Only stirring more questions, the coach pretended to jot something down to appear busy and or responsible. Shiro was neither of those things.

“What--?” Lance lifted from the floor mats again, he wasn’t willing to let that question slip. Shiro was not going to skate by. Lance saw his baseball coach in a new light now. The change made him a bit uncomfortable.

“You sure do stare at Allura a lot.” Shiro casually switched the subject to cover his own ass and secure his job.

Lance’s cheeks flushed in shame, he wasn’t even looking at her until Shiro said something. Allura was still attempting to make some small talk with Keith even when he obviously wasn’t invested. Kogane wasn’t even capable of conversation, yet Allura tried anyway. Lance was full with envy.

“Well yeah,” He blurted out defensively, “I’ve had a crush on her for two years at least.”

His chances of getting with Allura were hopeless. It did Lance no damage by admitting his high school crush. His staring was also painfully obvious.

“Oh god, Lance has been drooling over her since freshman year.” Hunk was the only one who could actually vouch for him, as he and Lance suffered their awful freshmen year together. It was the first year of hormones and shitty cliques. A year to remember.

“What boy doesn’t want to be with the cheerleading captain and student council president?” Lance generalized himself, “Allura’s seriously like the perfect girl.”

He would die for her.

Shiro let out a low chuckle and shook his head in disapproval, “Head over heels.”

“Man, I’ll tell you.” Hunk instantly agreed, quick to throw Lance under.

Lance gritted his teeth while watching the minimal interactions between Allura and Keith. Her smile was so sacred, he couldn’t believe how lucky Keith was. He wanted so badly to take Keith’s place. He was practically begging for it.

What did Keith have that he didn’t? So Keith could run. Lance had more likable qualities to him anyway. Which was why he was so puzzled to see Allura’s warm, cordial smile.

Lance suddenly put two and two together. 

“Maybe if I were gay like Keith…” Lance began, immediately triggering a groan from Pidge.

“I don’t like where this is going.” She rolled her eyes, crossed her arms, and tried to dissociate, knowing full well that her ideas didn’t stand a chance next to Lance’s.

“She would pay attention to me too.” Lance’s lips curved into an enthusiastic smirk. He was taken aback for a few seconds. He stared down at his shaky palms like he discovered a new super power or something. Lance was completely startled by his own ideas. He was mesmerized by a cheap plan that could fall to shit in seconds.

“I’m tellin’ you man, it doesn’t work that way.” Pidge continued, though it wouldn’t matter much anyway, “I can’t believe you’re stupid enough to consider--”

Hunk cautiously cut Pidge off, “H-he may have a point though.”

“I think so too, you’ll definitely get some attention.” Coach Shiro added, surprisingly supportive of Lance’s master plan. He probably shouldn’t be encouraging behavior like this, but that was the thrill of coaching high school boys.

“Oh come on! This is the worst plan ever! You don’t actually think--” Pidge groaned in defeat, cutting herself off. The boys weren’t even listening at this point. All of their eyes were plastered on Keith and Allura. Just a bunch of creeps. Her opinion flew by, unnoticed as always.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was the next day of class, and Lance walked onto the football track with a sudden confidence. Whenever Coach Shiro was lazy and couldn’t come up with any physical activities, he just let students walk around the football track. It was one of those days, but it was also when Lance would approach Kogane. He had spent a whopping twenty-four hours thinking about this plan.

He departed from his usual friend group with a sneer on his face. Gripping onto his backpack, he happily trotted over towards Keith. His tennis shoes squeaking against the track. He had finally caught up with Keith, who was surprisingly fast at walking. He paid Lance no attention, listening to his music and staring into the distance. This guy was unbelievably brooding up close.

It took a few seconds before Keith even realized Lance was walking right next to him, and Lance was uncomfortably close. Keith gave him the side-eye, but never said a word.

“Hi.” Lance finally choked out after seconds of silence, cocking his head to the side in interest. He turned his head like a captivated dog. Lance also forced out the most awkward smile that Keith either chose to ignore or just couldn’t bare look at.

“Hi.” Keith reluctantly blurted out, crossed his arms, and refused to look in Lance’s general direction.

Lance was disappointed from the lack of attention, so he not-so-subtly bumped shoulders with Keith. He used his natural charm and showered his classmate with affection, “You’re cute.”

Lance was extremely bubbly and flamboyant. He could’ve been a decent actor if he pursued theater instead.

“What the fuck--?” Keith finally snapped his head to the side, scrunching his brow in annoyance.

Lance’s attempts at seducing Keith were lackluster, and he fully expected him to melt under his charming gaze. Unfortunately, Lance’s sudden flirtatious gesture failed, but he still kept trying, despite acting like a creep.

Lance brushed up against Keith’s side and awkwardly slid his hand across Keith’s. He slyly grabbed a hold of Keith’s hand and laced their fingers together. “Let’s walk the track?”

Keith yanked his hand away from Lance’s grasp and shoved him off aggressively. “Get the fuck off of me--!” 

He curled his lip in disgust, “What is wrong with you?! This some kind of game?” Keith frantically spun around looking for any other perpetrators, but it was only Lance. He curled his hands into fists, which wasn’t looking too good on Lance’s side.

Lance raised his brows, pursed his lips, and slowly shook his head, “Mm no?”

Keith’s cheeks began to turn red in both confusion and frustration, “Then why are you trying to hold my hand?”

Lance’s response was terrible, and he said it with such confidence. “Because I just turned gay, obviously.”

Keith let out a scoff in offense and disbelief, “Turned gay?”

Lance’s straight, contempt expression was practically a slap in the face to Keith. It meant he was entirely serious. They stared at each other for a few seconds. Keith was baffled by this guy’s stupidity. Lance was bold, but a complete idiot.

Keith had it. He was tired of this straight guy’s shit. 

“Get the fuck away from me before I bash your head in.”

Lance waved his hands in the air in protest, “Whoa man! You can’t hit me. I’m gay.”

“Watch me.” Keith replied, lunging forwards. Lance’s athletic reactions were barely fast enough to miss getting struck in the face by Keith’s eager fist. He dodged Keith’s hit within the last second.

Lance awkwardly chuckled and blocked his face with his arm, not knowing what else to do to cover his own ass. “Come on! What do I have to do to convince you?” 

“We can go behind the bleachers... make out a little.” Lance stupidly suggested with the most cheeky grin.

“Why don’t you fuck off?” Keith growled in defense.

Although he almost got decked in the face, Lance still wasn’t dropping the master plan. He was consistent, stupid, but consistent. Lance furrowed his brows and began to sulk. He was entering the guilt-tripping phase. “Why are you being like that?” Lance pouted, “We’re both gay.” His argument had so many flaws, but he was persistent at least. 

Keith could have just dropped it, and walked away like a normal person, but he didn’t. “I don’t care!” His raised his hostile voice, “I don’t like you!”

“Why not?” Lance scoffed in offense. He couldn’t possibly understand why he was unlikable after invading Keith’s space.

“You aren’t my type.” Keith snapped dismissively, “And I-I don’t even know you in the first place.” 

Keith’s reasoning flew past Lance’s head, and he urged closer with a narcissistic air, “Then let’s get to know each other.” He wiggled his brow a little, “In front of everyone. So they can all see that you’re gonna be my boyfriend.” 

Lance kept on creeping closer into his space, so Keith had to continuously push him off. Lance seemed to forget how easily provoked Keith was. He was entering some dangerous territory. His patience was running low, and Lance’s body was the perfect target.

“Get the fuck off of me--” He snapped, grabbing a hold of Lance’s arm and twisting it until he let out a painful shriek.

“Ow! Ow!” Lance cried out embarrassingly loud, yanking his arm free from Keith’s grasp. He held onto his arm and whined like a baby.

Fighting just wasn’t Lance’s thing, but he dug himself into the mess.

Keith raised his fists and began to swing at Lance, mindless of how much attention they were drawing from the rest of the track.

It didn’t take long for the coach to nonchalantly jog towards the two of them. There wasn’t a hint of surprise to Shiro’s face. He totally expected the outcome, but did nothing to stop it. Once things really got violent was when he had to step in. Otherwise, he would have just let things roll. “Hey, I know he probably deserves it.” Shiro sided with Keith, “But punching Lance doesn’t count as physical education.”

“And this isn’t going to give you any daily points,” He added carelessly, “I’m gonna need you to stop punching Lance.”

“Just-- please refrain from it.” Shiro continued, moving in the middle of Keith and Lance to stop any further contact. “Really puts a bad rep on my coaching.”

He wasn’t the best mediator.

Keith’s indigo eyes drifted up towards Shiro, and he felt a sudden pressure to stop. Shiro’s overwhelming, authoritative presence caused Keith to lower his fists, but when Keith’s eyes fell back to Lance, his blood began to boil. “Don’t ever talk to me again.” Keith threatened Lance and finally backed away with the help of coach Shiro.

Shiro guided Keith in another direction, and somehow successfully broke up an altercation. When Keith was a good distance away, Shiro cracked up with laughter, and turned to mock Lance. “Wow Lance! You can’t even get a guy.” He taunted.

“Shiro!” Lance gasped in offense, and glared at his coach. While glaring through Shiro, Lance finally came to realization. 

“Wait a minute--” His eyes dilated, and his jaw unhinged in awe. “You’re gay too, aren’t you?”

Another devious smile grew across Lance’s face. He was getting all kinds of ideas.

Shiro raised a brow in confusion, “We already went through th--why are you looking at me like that?” He couldn’t avoid Lance’s suggestive eyes which was incredibly bothersome.

“You are gay!” Lance cracked out in amusement, pointing fingers in his coach’s face.

“Lance.” Coach Shiro retaliated and shook his head in sincerity. He didn’t like where things were going especially from the look in Lance’s eyes. 

“Please help me, Shiro!” Lance pleaded.

“That is Coach Shiro.” He corrected Lance, asserting his authority.

“Coach Shiro…” Lance began with trial two of his master plan, “Will you please pretend to be my boyfriend so I can get with Allura?”

Shiro had to admit, playing matchmaker was fun. “Hm let me think for a second,” He drew it out, building Lance’s anticipation, “Yeah sure.”

“Oh em gee! Really?” Lance excitedly bounced up and down like a child on Christmas morning. Except it wasn’t. It was just a normal day at school, and it was incredibly unexciting. 

“No, you fucking idiot. I’d lose my job.” Shiro apathetically crushed all of Lance’s hopes and dreams.

Lance rolled his eyes and groaned, “So?” He still couldn’t see Shiro’s point. His self-importance was really creeping up there. “I need to get a girl. It’s so much more important.” He was entirely serious.

Shiro nodded his head in agreement, “Well when you put it that way--” He continued to pester the student, “Absolutely not.”

“Ooh, it’s about time to leave, I’ll see you in practice.” Shiro dismissed the conversation like it was nothing. He didn’t even stop to check the time on his phone or wrist watch, he just knew he’d be in deep shit if this talk with Lance continued any further. 

“Dammit.” Lance kicked at his feet in disappointment.

He had to come up with a better strategy.  


**Author's Note:**

> This story has been in the works for about a year now, and I'm glad I'm finally putting it up.
> 
> Thanks for stopping by and checking it out! It really means a lot to me!
> 
> I'll try to post updates regularly.
> 
> Also  
> 1.) I am just now realizing how stupid this story is  
> 2.) Did anyone else have to run that stupid pacer test?


End file.
